kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghost Gadgets
The are animal-like gadgets used by Kamen Rider Ghost and Kamen Rider Specter that can transform from to . Evidently, the Ghost Gadgets were created by Edith as compliments to his Kamen Rider arsenal to ultimately counter certain Gammaizers. List of Ghost Gadgets }} is the first Ghost Gadget that aids Ghost in fighting the Ganma. This particular Ghost Gadget can switch between Gadget Mode, which can be used as a normal dial telephone by using the and in conjunction with each other , and Animal Mode, which can track down the locations of anyone who had called the Condor Denwor from its Gadget Mode. When Ghost assumes Robin Damashii, the Condor Denwor combines with his Gan Gun Saber to form the latter's , where its and Receiver Head move to between its feet, enlarging its and the rest of its body greatly in size to match the Gan Gun Saber's size. The Condor Denwor was evidently created as a compliment for Robin Damashii to counter the Gammaizer Arrow. KRGh-Condor Denwor Denwor Mode.png|Condor Denwor (Denwor Mode) KRGh-Condor Denwor.png|Condor Denwor (Condor Mode) The Condor Denwar is composed of the following parts: * - Condor Denwar's 'head' that doubles as an earpiece. It has searching and detection functions, and also incorporates an aiming correction device which stabilises shooting angle when in Gan Gun Saber Arrow Mode. * - The legs during Animal Mode. In addition to attacking enemies with the attached made by Quantum Solid (the material making up Ghost's armor}, it can grab and carry objects up to 40kg. * - The Condor Denwar's wings. It allows the Condor Denwar to fly by captruing the flow of air currents and energy before proceeding to amplify and deflect it. It is also possible to convert air currents into energy to strengthen the attack of Gan Gun Saber Arrow Mode. * - The Condor Denwar's telephone dial. It can read the user's consciousness and connect it to the person the user desires to communicate with, thus negating the use of wires or broadband to talk to someone. Reverse detection, communication-interception and calling through space-time is possible. * - The Condor Denwar's neck which forms the phone in Gadget Mode and the 'arrow' in Arrow Mode. It contains a built-in energy compression device, allowing it to generate a high-speed arrow of light with exceedingly great penetration power in Arrow Mode. - Bat Clock= The is the second Ghost Gadget that aids Ghost in fighting the Ganma. This particular Ghost Gadget can switch between Gadget Mode, which can be used like a normal alarm clock that can be silenced with a smack onto its top , and Animal Mode that can unleash ultrasonic screech out of the as an attack. When Ghost assumes Billy the Kid Damashii, the Bat Clock can either assume its third configuration , or combine with his Gan Gun Saber to form the latter's , extending out the Bat Clock's hidden when done so. The Bat Clock was evidently created as a compliment for Billy The Kid Damashii to counter the Gammaizer Rifle. KRGh-Bat Clock Clock Mode.png|Bat Clock (Clock Mode) KRGh-Bat Clock.png|Bat Clock (Bat Mode) KRGh-Bat Clock Gun Mode.png|Bat Clock (Gun Mode The Bat Clock is composed of the following parts: * - The bat face of the Bat Clock, it is a powerful sensor unit that can track biological signals, record visual and audio data, and send information to Riders. * - An ultrasonic set of speakers built into the Bat Clock, it is the two circles located between the sides of the silver 'bat body' painted on the Bat Clock. The Nocturnal Seekers allow the Bat Clock to search with ultrasonic waves and attack with specialised sound signals, which can range from paralysis to destruction of internal functions. * - The wings of the Bat Clock. Due to its shape it can adjust propulsion power and speed by adjusting the rate of flapping accordingly. Additionally, the Air Slicer Wing can generate and deploy energy blades to cover the wings, allowing the Bat Clock to shred enemies. * - A projector installed in the the Bat Clock's clock face. The video projector to display information recorded by the Night Seek Head. The video displayed will depend on what time the hands are matched to. For example, if the hands are located at 3:00, the video will show what happened at 3:00. * - The handle of the Bat Clock, it is what the Rider will use to hold it during gun mode. An energy bullet generating device is located inside of the grip, and is capable of generating a ginormous amount of energy bullets at high speed. Also, with the aid of the ultrasonic device built into the Bat Clock, it can sense targets even under poor visibility, and will automatically adjust the aiming trajectory accordingly. * - The two barrels of the Bat Clock that shoots out energy bullets. It is composed of the extremely durable metal alloy. When the energy bullet passes through the High Blast Barrel, it penetrates an energy compression shield called , which increases the speed and power of the bullet, allowing rapid fire. - Kumo Lantern= The is the third Ghost Gadget that aids Ghost in fighting the Ganma. This particular Ghost Gadget can switch between Gadget Mode, which can release lights to make Ganmas visible as alternatives to Shiranui, and Animal Mode. When Ghost assumes Benkei Damashii, the Kumo Lantern combines with his Gan Gun Saber to form the latter's . The Kumo Lantern was evidently created as a compliment for Benkei Damashii to counter the Gammaizer Hammer. KRGh-Kumo Lantern Lantern Mode.png|Kumo Lantern (Lantern Mode) KRGh-Kumo Lantern.png|Kumo Lantern (Kumo Mode) The Kumo Lantern is composed of the following parts: * - Kumo Lantern's head in Gadget Mode. It incorporates a highly sensitive sensor, using special light not visible to the human eye to conduct investigations, and can perceive hidden objects, internal structure, etc. Additionally, it can shoot out generated in its abdomen from its mouth. * - The Kumo Lantern's abdomen in Animal Mode as well as the top handle part in Gadget Mode. It generates the Absorb Wire the Kumo Lantern can shoot out. Absorb Wire has the ability to absorb the energy of the contacted object, allowing it to drain enemy energy. * - Kumo Lantern's legs. It has a flexible inner framewhich can extend and contract like a spring, allowing high jumping movements. Additionally, the Quantum Solid on the tips are extremely sharp, allowing it to pierce enemy armor in a single blow. * - A light emmiting dvice inside the Kumo Lantern. By burning internal energy, it shines like a regular light, allowing users to view dark places. The light has the ability to change the wavelengths of surrounding light to reveal invisible existences (i.e. Ganmas) to humans. * - A shockwave geenrator built into the Kumo Lantern's middle body. When attached in Hammer Mode, it generates an energy shield to protect the Kumo Lantern's internal workings while strengthening and increasing striking power at the same time. Additionally, it is possible to crush a shockwave on an object on contact, obliterating enemy armor. }} - Specter= The }}http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/ghostgadget/cobrakeitai/ is the sole Ghost Gadget that aids Specter in fighting the Gamma and Ghost. This particular Ghost Gadget can switch between Gadget Mode and Animal Mode. When Specter assumes Tutankhamun Damashii, the Cobra Keitai combines with his Gan Gun Hand to form the latter's by transforming partially into its Keitai Mode, with half of its opening up in half to form the , with the back of the connecting to the Gan Gun Hand. *The DX Cobra Keitai toy is able to combine with the Gan Gun Saber to form an unofficial Scythe Mode, complete with a different Omega Drive announcement.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=502vFlZMAok The Cobra Keitai was evidently created as a compliment for Tutankhamun Damashii to counter the Gammaizer Time. Cobra Keitai Keitai Mode.png|Cobra Keitai (Keitai Mode) Cobra Keitai Cobra Mode.png|Cobra Keitai (Cobra Mode) The Cobra Keitai is composed of the following parts: * - Cobra Keitai's fangs in Animal Mode. It contains a powerful neurotoxin which decomposes an enemy's body from inside. Furthermore, if the Cobra Keitai bites a machine, the Venomous Fang can inject a computer virus into it. * - Cobra Keitai's eyes. It can track biological reactions, record images and sounds, and send it to Ghost Gadget users. * - Cobra Keitai's neck in Animal Mode. It has a built-in electromagnetic stealth function, allowing it to observe targets and capture data without anybody noticing. * - Cobra Keitai's screen in Gadget Mode. It has the ability to automatically correct recorded video, allowing it to restore a whole image and scene from fragments. It can also enlarge an image and project it holographically. * - The Cobra Keitai's keypad. In addition to calling and e-mail, it has the ability to reverse detect calls, intercept transmissions, jamming, hack surrounding devices, etc. Various operations are performed on the buttons. * - The Cobra Keitai's tail, it forms the scythe in Sickle Mode. It is formed entirely of Quantum Solid (which makes up Spectre's armor) and it's surface is coated with special particles that can decompose any substance it contacts with, allowing it to cut almost anything on Earth. By concentrating the Gan Gun Hand's energy onto the Size Edge Tail, the user can cut through surrounding space. }} Notes *Barring Condor, the motifs of the three Ghost Gadgets match those of their initial usage as Shocker monsters in the original series. These motifs were also popularized by the three types of Low-Class Roidmudes from Ghost's immediate predecessor series. *The Ghost Gadgets share the same naming scheme as the Memory Gadgets from Kamen Rider W. **In addition, both the Memory Gadgets and Ghost Gadgets share two animal bases (Bat and Spider). **The Memory Gadgets and Ghost Gadgets can also be attached to Double, Ghost, and Specter's standard weaponry to boost their performance in battle. ***A notable difference between the two devices is that while the Memory Gadgets are accessories that affect the nature of the finisher, the Ghost Gadgets combination with the Gan Gun Saber changes the overall appearance of the weapon and are exclusive to a form. *Out of all of Ghost's Ghost Gadgets, the Kumo Lantern is the only one that is compatible with the DX Gan Gun Hand. However, it doesn't produce a new Omega Drive attack announcement, nor are there new weapon sounds. * Category:Support Robots Category:Arsenal (Ghost)